Marvel Vs DC Vol 1 Rise Of The Annihilators
by Dead stroke360
Summary: In this shared universe, Marvel and DC properties co-exist with each other. In this tale, the powerhouse villains Thanos and Darkseid form a deadly alliance. Meanwhile on earth, a disaster at Stark Towers stirs up tensions among a few heroes. Can they overcome these problems and join the likes of other iconic DC and Marvel characters in the fight for there life?


The planet Apokolips was a hellish land occupied by the followers and the enslaved, all obeying the rule of there one ruler- one god- Darkseid. The planet itself wasn't just an ordinary tourist attraction, it wasn't even in the same array of the other planets. Apokolips was shrouded in a dimension only accessible too few. Only few visitors ever came in the span that the planet had existed, but a new visitor was nearing on the horizon.

In the distant burning skies came a singular ship, massive in size. Being unannounced to the ``citizens" of the planet, the arrival of the ship caused a brief moment of confusion and hysteria. The ruler himself, Darkseid, was not even phased by the arrival since he was the one who arranged it. "Your excellency, what is the meaning of this? There is no way these intruders could have found us this easily!" Desaad, the chief counselor to Darkseid, exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Desaad. I am the one who has allowed them to come. Our guests."

"My, is it him? The mad titan himself?" Desaad asked to which Darkseid nodded.

The ship landed and the guests were guided to Darkseid. The visitors included one of the most powerful beings around, Thanos, with his own legion simply called the Black Order. A few discussions had happened in the past between the two powerhouses, leading to an eventual alliance. Thanos and Darkseid had many opposers that had grown to be pests. With this alliance they sought to take command and no longer face any troubles.

Though they proved worthy opponents in their own right, the heroes themselves had some strong forces that would require something of great power besides them and there armies. The infinity stones. Powerful gems that had the power capable of aiding them in there conquest. Paired with the golden gauntlet, the user with the powers of the stones would be a force no one would want to reckon with. Only fools, such as the heroes, would dare try.

Thanos and the Black Order soon met with Darkseid. Thanos rather, beconking for his generals to wait behind as there was no need for the defense. "Thanos, has the time come?" Darkseid greeted, questioning straight after.

"Indeed." Thanos nodded. "However, I require assistance. The final few stones lay rested in Asgard and on Earth. If we may work together on this and get the remaining stones, our power will be unmatched."

"Consider it done. I will handle Asgard, as for the others I can get my fellow furies and Steppenwolf to pitch in of course." Darkseid told Thanos, a tad eager for this to begin.

"When the stones are collected, it is game over." A small smirk crept on the face of Thanos. "We must not waste time either. Can we act now?"

"Yes, yes. I will make my way to Asgard. Get your troops prepared as I will get mine, then we will strike." Darkseid arose from his seat, folding his arms behind his back as he usually was posed.

The time was drawing slimmer and slimmer. Unknowingly to the heroes at the moment. With the sheer power pack combination, they would have to fight strong and diligently. Winning was something that didn't come easy. One of the hardest battles would begin.

Flashing lights. Roaring crowds. A strong sense of energy radiating through the air. A celebrity was in town, specifically one Tony Stark. The billionaire stopped by the city of Metropolis for a few things, but mainly to meet up with one Lex Luthor to discuss business between the two. The meeting lasted for a few hours and soon came to a close, Lex walking Tony to his limo afterwards. "I enjoyed our talk Mister Stark." Lex said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine. Glad we could work some things out." Tony replied with equal enthusiasm. "Will you be stopping by this week? Throwing a big shindig for the unveiling of my military project." Tony asked.

"I'll be sure to mark the date," Lex confirmed.

"Great! I'll see you then." Tony opened the limo door. "Right now I got an interview to catch with the one Lois Lane."

"Lucky you, she is quite the catch. Best not be late now."

The door was shut and the limounse took off towards the Daily Planet. Lex watched the departure then headed back inside. All wasn't as it seemed, Lex had some other motives in mind. Said motives would come to play later, a week later, when the event at Stark Tower began.

On the top floor of the Daily Planet, Clark Kent was chatting with his girlfriend Lois Lane. "Big day today. Are you excited?" He asked with a caring look, despite feeling a little jealousy. Clark was aware of the type of figure Tony Stark was, one of the rich folks who got a little too flirty. He wasn't too worried though, he knew Lois well and also knew that Tony Stark wasn't all bad. Like his friend Bruce Wayne, they both had a heroic agenda despite all the money talk and other wealthy activity.

"Of course! That, and a little nervous, it's not everyday you get the opportunity to have a chance to sit down with these people."

"You'll do just fine, I know it." Clark insisted, kissing her cheek.

Lois blushed and giggled, "Assuring to know I have your support."

"Always." Clark smiled.

The crowds of fans, paparazzi, and everyone else gathered at the Daily Planet just as the limo pulled up. Tony got out and travelled past the crowds, entering the building and meeting up with Lois. Clark was ushered to the side but his hearing was able to pick up the interview. "Good afternoon Mister Stark, welcome to the Daily Planet."

"Afternoon, Miss Lane. Might I say, you are looking astonishing."

"Why thank you," Lois grinned slightly at the compliment, "Now for the first question. In regards to the media, you have been garnering some attraction for this new project you have in the works. Could you maybe share some details about this project?"

"Wow, straight to the point, I like it. Unfortunately I don't have much I can say without giving things away, but this coming week I'll be hosting an event that will further delve into the works that I have in store."

"That sounds enticing, I'll be sure to keep a look out for that." Lois remarked with interest.

The interview lasted a good amount of time. 30 minutes in total. When the time was up Tony and Lois shook hands. Clark started his way toward the two but stopped when he heard something that made him a little more envious. "Miss Lane, by chance, are you available tonight?" Tony asked.

"Oh, sorry Mister Stark, but I'm in a relationship already and I-"

"No, no, no, I didn't intend it that way." Tony interrupted. "I respect that. I was going to ask if you would be interested in giving one of my suits a little ride. I packed one with me, and you seemed to have some interest, so I thought maybe this would be fun."

"In that case, I think I would be up for it."

"Great! 8 at my hotel?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Lois and Clark walked back to their shared apartment, an uncharacteristic silence between the two. "...You okay? Your usually not this quiet." Lois spoke out.

"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking, that's all." Clark clarified.

"I don't know, your looking a little green."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lois stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, tapping her foot, "Are you jealous?"

"What?! No!" Clark shook his head, not sounding too convincing.

"Sweetie, you know I wouldn't ever run off with someone else. Just because I agreed to a little behind the scenes action doesn't mean anything."

Clark sighed, "Maybe I am thinking too much about it. I trust you."

"I know, you big doofus." Lois hugged Clark, kissing him passionately. "I love you, man of steel."

The clashing of weapons sounded off in the Batcave as Damian Wayne, Robin, was practicing with the first, Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. Swinging his sword, he made contact with Nightwing's escrima sticks every other move when he wasn't dodging. The two clashed, backed up, walked about in a circular motion, then came rushing at each other again in a repeated process. "Your improving a lot kid," Nightwing complimented.

"Improvement? I am already the best of the best." Damian insisted.

"Now, if we could improve on your arrogance, that would be great."

Robin let out a battle cry and charged Nightwing again, the two fighting once more. The Batman himself, Bruce Wayne, was seated in front of the batcomputer doing his own thing. Right now he was researching background on the new Stark project, suspicious of what this new plan could be. Bruce and Tony weren't the best of pals, but worked together when it mattered the most. "Dick, come here." Bruce summoned Nightwing. The two stopped fighting and Nightwing came over.

"What's up?"

"New York, soon. I need you with me."

"This doesn't have to do with a one Tony Stark does it?"

Bruce was silent for a moment, "What happened between me and him is long behind us. Fully healed? No. But, I can still have my suspicious, vendetta or not."

"I'll get my fancy suit ready." Nightwing walked over, back to Robin.

Bruce got out of his seat and walked inside the manor. He stopped at a glass case first, pressing his hand against the glass. Looking back at him was the suit of Tim Drake. Bruce could still hear it, the heavy rain, the sound of the repulsor blast, the last breath of Tim. No matter how much time passed, Bruce would never forgive Stark for what happened to the former Robin.

The night dawned upon Metropolis. Ironman and Lois traveled around as he showed her the ropes of his armor. It was an enjoyable time for her, learning the complexities of the suit and the passion that went into crafting each one. Lois, wearing an iron glove, pointed at a set target and fired a repulsor blast. "There we go!" Tony laughed, wearing the armor besides his helmet and the glove he had let her borrow. "Your a natural."

"You think so?" Lois had a big smile, proud of the praise she was receiving.

In the distance there was an on looker. Clark couldn't help himself. He had to be out there, to watch. He wore his traditional Superman suit and floated above the ground, watching the two. They hadn't noticed him, mostly due to him hiding out himself so he wouldn't out himself and get a stern talking too from Lois. At least it was good to know Stark haven't tried anythi- "Superman?" A children's voice blurted out, a small child pointing up at the hero. Ironman and Lois looked up and stared at Superman, who awkwardly looked back. "Superman? What brings you here?" Lois asked, giving him a face that he knew too well.

"Oh, I was just patrolling. City never sleeps." Superman replied, saving himself.

"The big blue himself, an honor I must say." Ironman flew up towards him much to the dismay of Lois. "Ironman. Nice to meet you in person finally."

"Ironman, nice to meet you too." Superman shook his hand. "I apologize if I was intruding or anything."

"Don't worry, it's all good. Say, think you'd ever drop by New York? I'm having a big party that I think would be cool to have you."

"That's a generous offer, I'll see what I can do." Superman nodded. "I should take my leave. Nice meeting you, again," Superman left without any further word. Ironman flew back down and looked towards Lois.

"Reminds me a lot of my good friend cap. Do you know Superman?"

"Everyone knows Superman." Lois pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but the way you addressed him sounded like…. You've met before."

"A girl has her secrets." Lois winked, no saying much more on the subject.

Clark returned to the apartment and switched back out of his costume. He felt embarrassed for himself and felt bad for Lois. He should've just stayed home. Clark started up a bath and started to undress. The door opened and Lois joined him in the bathroom. "Look, I know what I did was-" Clark began his apology but to his surprise Lois embraced him in a kiss. From there, the kiss turned into more. Both naked in the tub and in each others arms after their session. "That was for you, and you only." Lois insisted with a sigh of relief.

"I know. I'll behave next time."

"Good, now, kiss me again." Lois put her hands on his face and giggled, kissing him again.

The night of the party was here. People from far and wide showed up at Stark Tower for the big event. Tony and his best friend James Rhodes had began the final preparations for the event. "All set Tony." Rhodes confirmed.

"Thanks again. I should go entertain the guests now, have a drink or two, have some fun." Tony suggested with a chuckle, walking out from behind the curtained stage and engaging with guests. A slew of heroes were among the attendees of the event, including Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Some of the biggest arrivals though outshined, especially the introduction of Bruce Wayne. Dick had recognized Peter, an old friend of his, and ran off with him while Bruce met with Tony. "Wayne? I didn't think you would come.." Tony admitted.

"I didn't intend too at first honestly, but I'll admit your new project had me curious."

"Well I'll be revealing all of that good stuff soon, for now why don't you have a drink or two?"

"Hmmm," Bruce looked towards the set up bar and decided to get some.

When the guests stopped rolling in, Tony began for the big reveal. Tony had a few drinks himself prior, trying to maintain his consumption limits but going a little overboard with it. Lex Luthor with his assistant Mercy, stood in front too get a good view of the event. "Is it really you?" A hand nudged Lex. Lex looked over, met with the stare of another well dressed man.

"Norman Osborn, big fan."

"Osborn? Ah, yes, I have heard of your work before." Lex shook his hand.

"What brings you here? Awfully long trip from Metropolis no?"

"Same reason why your here, i'd assume."

"Fair," Norman chuckled.

The lights in the room dimmed and Tony Stark stepped out on stage. Tony presented a brief introduction speech (with a little drunken slur somewhat noticeable) then let the curtain drop. Fireworks fired from the stage floor to add onto the excitement. Rows of armor was presented, each with holograms that associated each type of suit to a different branch of the military. This was in fact a military project with new suits being crafted too serve. This stirred up many conversation, but the crowd was cut off by Tony who explained the rest of his project.

"I suggest stepping back…" Norman whispered to Lex, stepping into the crowd. Lex, who was fixated on the bulky marine suits, looked to Norman then followed as did Mercy.

"Lights please." Tony clapped his hands and the lights in the building went back on. Tony stepped off the stage and the lights flickered rapidly. "Must be a power error, don't worry folks." The room went pitch dark, the crowd chattering while confused. "Gah!" A burst of blue light rose up from the ground, above the crowd. This wasn't any light though, it was a person, the notorious Electro. "I guess my invite was misplaced. Geez, talk about a dead party. Let's liven it up!" Electro rubbed his hands together and unleashed a powerful blast that travelled through each suit. The suits sprung to life and jumped into the crowd, starting the chaos.

"Electro!" Peter cursed, looking to Dick.

"Suit up?" Dick figured.

"Fast." Peter ran off towards the bathrooms while the crowd ran away in a frenzy. Bruce made his way through the panic, hauling his suitcase he had been carrying with him. Tony activated his nano tech suit and it formed around him while Rhodes went off to get into his own suit; the War Machine. Ironman flew towards Electro and tackled the electric man, knocking him onto the ground. Electro reformed behind Ironman and fired up some electric rays directed at him. The nano tech took care of the attack and Ironman jumped back to his feet, socking Electro across the room with a mighty punch. Spider-Man swung down near Electro; Ironman shifting over to stopping the rampant suits.

Nightwing emerged from the bathroom but was blocked off in the hallway. Mercy Graves stood there, loading her glock, "Running off so soon?"

"Aren't you Lex's assistant?" Nightwing growled, wondering why she was trying to start something.

"I think we're closer than that. Point is, he doesn't want all the heroes to step in just yet. Consider this an obstacle."

"Pfft, don't make me laugh." Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and got into a stance.

Spider-Man was fighting with Electro while Ironman and War Machine worked on apprehending the suits. Spider-Man ran up the wall then leaped towards Electro with an outstretched fist. Electro was hit but he gripped Spider-Man's arm and tossed him through the large glass windows. His web shooters sparked out, sending Spider-Man falling to his death. Or so he thought, a grappling hook latching onto him. Spider-Man was pulled back up, coming face to face with his savior….Batman. "Distract him and i'll take care of the rest." Batman instructed Spider-Man, racing off.

Mercy and Nightwing had took the fight to the bathroom. While Mercy lasted well, Nightwing was clearly the better fighter. She swung at him but he ducked and lashed out his foot, smashing her against the bathroom window and smashing it. Nightwing dived in with his sticks in an attempt to shock her unconscious, but she swung her glock like a blunt object and knocked one stick out of his hold. With a hold of his hand now, Mercy pulled him into the sick, got up, and to finish off she caved his head into the sink with one gnarly blow.

Nightwing reared his elbow backwards and popped her in the mouth, then spun around her and got her into a pin; zapping her with his single stick. Mercy was out just as fast as she joined the fight. Nightwing joined up with the others, helping both sounds. Most of the suits had been taken down by the Iron team, but not all seemed present. "Run a scan outside, see if any have left the premises." Ironman instructed War Machine. Rhodes flew outside to inspect the area. Electro was trampled by a hefty kick sweep that knocked him through a wall. The villain stood back up, but instead of attacking swiftly he froze.

Batman, Ironman, Nightwing, and Spider-Man stood before him in a pose that spelled out a clear outmatched scenario. To make matters worse, Warmachine came back with a friend- Superman.

"Think you've blown your fuse Electro." Spider-Man quipped, webbing him down with his restored shooters. With the threat taken care of, the heroes rested for a moment. "Did you find them?" Tony asked War Machine.

"No, there gone."

"Gone? That means there out somewhere causing trouble!" Tony snapped.

"It's beyond us now Tony, someone else will have too-"

"No it's not Rhodes, that out there is my responsibility. You know how my status will look after this?! They'll probably drop me from the project and just scrap it all together…!"

Superman stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax."

"Relax? Excuse me?" Tony gave Superman a disgusted look. "So much for your help, you showed up far too late. Didn't ask you to chime in either if I'll be frank."

"Tony, easy," Rhodes pulled him back but he swiped his hand off and stepped closer to Superman.

"Look, none of this is your fault. I understand the situation is stressful but we need to collect ourselves." Superman was calm, not showing anger…. Yet.

"Superman is right. Let's all calm down." Nightwing was in agreement.

"Who asked you, Batman's lackey." Tony turned to Nightwing.

"The hell did you say?" Nightwing looked ready to move in but Batman did first. Slowly, the dark knight got up in his face, "Enough."

"You really wanna do this again? You know how that ended up last time, huh?" Tony sneered.

Batman picked up a lingering smell, "Your intoxicated."

"Am not, one, two, three drinks doesn't do that to you."

"Tony, you sure it wasn't more then that?" Rhodes objected.

"I'm sorry, who's side are you on?" Tony glared over at him.

"There are no sides. Maybe you should sit down-" Superman reached out to him but was met with a punch to the face. Not just any punch though, this one had…. Effect. Superman looked at Ironman, stunned and confused. "Nano tech, you like?"

Batman put a hand to his chest, "Stark, you don't know what your getting into."

"Course I do, just another boy scott in blue and red. Been there done that. Stalker over there doesn't scare me."

This made Superman tense. Superman stormed over and got into his face, "Tame your arrogant behavior before I have too."

"Ironic, seeing how snappy your getting. Maybe I should tame you first, with one of these!" Ironman swung a fist but Superman caught it and delivered a punch of his own, sending Ironman flying. He crashed through the glass and continued flying back from the impact. "Superman, no!" Batman and War Machine stepped in front of him. Superman simply flew upward and crashed through the ceiling, speeding off.

"...Are we going to fight Superman?" Spider-Man asked.

"Unfortunately," Batman answered.


End file.
